Sweet Love
by JeT'aimeCoulisses
Summary: A story of how loves grows between Max and Fang.  Faxness!
1. Chapter 1

"Max, wake up."

I rolled over to find Fang's face just inches from mine. I met his soft gaze and smiled. "What is it?"

"I want to show you something," he said.

"Can't I sleep?" I had been so tired that I accidently fell asleep in my jeans and plaid shirt. He answered by scooping me into his arms and carrying me outside. "Fang…" I said. "I'm really tired…"

"Don't worry, you're gonna love it," he said playfully. Before I knew it, his dark wings were around me, and then we were in the chill night air.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I proceeded to be quiet then, because I could tell that this was important for him. But really, where on earth could we be going?

"We're here, darling," he said. I opened my eyes to find a huge hot spring bubbling in front of us. I gasped at its beauty.

"Wow," I said. Steam poured off the top of the pure water, creating a breathtaking picture. "Are we swimming?"

"Yeah," Fang replied.

"I didn't bring my bathing suit."

"You won't need it." I watched in slow motion as he slipped off his jacket and then his shirt; his abs were perfectly chiseled. He left his shoes and socks by them. Walking up to me, he grasped the buttons on my shirt and undid them. My tank top was the next to go. I placed my hands on his strong chest. His hands found my bare waist and tickled me. Giggling, I let my fingers dance up until they found his cheeks. "Max," he said. "Kiss me." I didn't need to be told twice. I slowly tilted my head and moved closer to him. The moment our lips met, my eyes fluttered close. My fingers tugged gently on his dark hair. Our bodies were pressed together and I loved how he felt against me. His smooth, tan skin felt soft and heavenly. His lips felt amazing as they caressed mine. Then, I pulled away.

"Fang," I said. "What are we doing?" I felt naked, standing before him with my shirt off. My bra was red with tiny lace around it. Instead of answering, he walked to the edge of the spring and slipped off his pants. Then he dove in, just wearing his boxers. "Oh goodness." Then I went to the edge and, following suit, slipped off my favorite pair of jeans. Before he could turn to look, I jumped in. The water was surprisingly warm and it felt good against my cold skin. "Fang?"

He surfaced behind me and said, "You look beautiful."

I turned around and said, "Oh, really? You'll have to prove it to me."

"Trust me, I will." The water enveloped us both, warming us up. He swam behind me again and wrapped his arms around my waist. I melted into him, my head leaning back on his bare chest, and sighed. My long, wet hair stuck like glue to him. His lips found my neck and gently caressed it with delicate kisses. I shivered as they found my collarbone. Then, his tongue was making its way up my neck, giving me a fantastic feeling. I turned around once more and pressed my lips to his. His hands massaged my wings, giving me a nice feeling. My hands were on his neck. At first, the kiss was slow and sweet, but as time passed it became more passionate. Our lips started to move faster, our breathing heavier, and our tongues danced with each other's. I traced the outline of his teeth with my tongue and he pulled me tighter into him. My hands explored up and down his back and his trailed along my legs…

Without speaking, we both knew what we wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

As we pulled away from one of our more passionate kisses, I gently bit his lip. I looked into his mesmerizing eyes and he looked into mine. Filled with desire, my hands went lower into the water and tugged on his boxers. He watched, silent, as I slipped underwater and slid them off. I planted little kisses up and down his legs. Then, he was underwater as well. I watched the water filter through his gills as he came closer. My hand reached out and stroked his hair as he unhooked my bra. It fell off, sinking further and further down. He looked at my breasts, which hung freely, and gently cupped one in his hand. With his free hand, he took off my panties.

For the first time, we were naked in front of each other. No article of clothing separating us, I pressed up against him, feeling only skin on skin contact. Our movements were slow as we started to explore each other. My hands traveled along his arms, going next to his strong shoulders. His back and chest were silky smooth under my fingers. His beautiful, dark wings shuddered as I stroked them, and he spread them out. My hands found their way lower to Fang's hips and then to his butt. I squeezed it, and he smiled. My lips kissed his neck, his shoulders, and his stomach. I nibbled on his ear.

Then it was his turn. His fingers ran up my spine until they met my wings. I stretched them out as he massaged my shoulders. Going down, his fingers fondled my breasts, causing me to close my eyes in pleasure. His thumbs pinched my nipples lightly, sending electric sparks through my naked body. Before I knew it, his lips were around them, pulling and sucking. I accidently opened my mouth, which then filled with water. I shot up to the surface again, coughing and sputtering. He followed me up, a smile on his perfect lips.

I was going to say sorry for the interruption, but instead just kissed him again. My tongue collided with his fiercely and I knew that I wanted more. I separated from him, taking his hand in mine. I led him out of the hot spring and into the lush grass beside it. We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, until he placed his hand on my butt. He squeezed it just like I had done with his, but continued to grasp it strongly. My eyes closed and I moaned softly as he felt my genitals, tapping them lightly. A finger slid into me, giving me a nice shock. He traced circles inside of me, going as far as he could. Then he slid in two fingers and started to slowly thrust them in and out. "Oh, yes," I cried loudly. "Oh, God, yes!" My muscles tightened and I could tell that I was on the verge of climaxing. Just as my knees started to buckle out from under me, he took out his fingers. I opened my eyes and said, "Why'd you stop?"

"You're having too much fun," he said.

I bit my lip and said seductively, "Want to have some too?" His silence I took as a yes. I traced the contours of his abs before finally grasping his penis. He jumped as I stroked it gently and watched it grow bigger. With it throbbing in front of me, I slid to my knees. My lips circled around it like it was an ice cream cone. I licked, sucked, tickled, and massaged his throbbing member. Then he slid to his knees as well and nuzzled my neck. I laughed as he pressed up against me, causing me to feel his rock hard erection against my bare stomach. "I want you so badly," I whispered with desire. He laid me down slowly and placed himself over me, both of us in the moist grass. Our kisses grew longer and deeper and in between them I whispered, "I want you."

"This might hurt for a little," he whispered, taking his manhood in his hand. I closed my eyes and felt it slide into my wet vagina very slowly. I moaned as he started to go faster. My nails dug into his back as I screamed, "Oh, God! Yes! Oh!" I felt him pound against me, harder and deeper with every thrust. I felt him, rock hard, inside of me, and I loved it. Our breathing became heavy and hurried. We rocked together, back and forth, wildly.

"Max, yes," he cried. "Yes!" My back arched and my muscles tensed. I forgot to breathe as heat flushed over me. My eyes squeezed shut, I felt my first climax, and I groaned with excitement. Fang kept going, thrusting in and out of me more furiously, and he kept saying, "Yes, yes" repeatedly. I grasped his hips and pulled him into me even further.

"Ohhh," I moaned. "Oh, yes, don't stop!"

"Max! Oh, yes, yes! Ohh!" I felt him tremble and then a thick, warm liquid exploded inside of me. He slipped out of me and exhaled heavily. "Max, that was amazing," he whispered between breaths. "You're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you," I said. With that, our lips met again, and I wished I could stay there forever.


End file.
